Forget Her and Remember Me
by Arctic0Kitten
Summary: After Nobu finds out that Nana is preg he goes home devistated. Shin is there and tries to sooth his sobbing roommate. 2-3 shot Multy chapter, Review more reviews the more I type!  D ShinXNobu


**Forget Her, Remember Me**

_**Warning**_: two or three shot Explicit Yaoi

Shin leaned against the kitchen counter, sucking on a watermelon flavored lollipop, as he watched his roommate, Nobu hang his head in sorrow. Nobu muffled a sob by covering his mouth with his hand. His blond hair covered his eyes however, the tears still showed, they slipped down his cheeks and dripped off his chin. Shin stayed quiet as Nobu slid to the floor, he reached over and grabbed a piece of soft paper towel, knelt down and while he was reaching towards Nobu's face, Nobu snapped his head up and looked directly at Shin. Making Shin pull back slightly.

"**I know she loves me!"** he explained, his voice higher than he expected,** "But! But how could this happen? I thought~"** stuttered Nobu as he squeezed his eyes shut. A flood of new tears came down, his eyes were blood shot and swollen, his cheeks were extremely reddened from constant crying. Shin still continued to be silent. Nobu froze when he felt something wipe away his tears. He blinked and looked up at Shin. **"Shin?"** The white haired male did not speak, just kept wiping away the old tears and the new ones that were just starting to fall.

"**Shin?"** Nobu asked again, but like before never got a response. Shin stood and looked over the littered beer cans. Nobu was drunk and when he was normally drunk the blond was hyper and overly chatty but now… He was just so mopey, so unlike drunken Nobu. Shin stared blankly at Nobu as Nobu stared confusedly back at him. Shin grabbed Nobu and pulled him to his feet causing more confusion from Nobu.

Nobu blinked and then swayed lightly on his feet. Shin pushed forward, their bodies were now pressed together. Nobu unconsciously grasped Shin's shoulder. The world was spinning in his view and at the moment Shin was the only thing keeping him standing. He groaned lightly from the strange feeling of swimming in his head. Shin breathed heavily before sucking on his lollipop loudly. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a wet popping sound. He twirled the wet treat with his thumb and pointer finger before he grabbed Nobu's chin and lifted it so that their eyes would be locked. Nobu's eyes were cloudy from all the alcohol but Shin's eyes were strong and bore into Nobu's very soul.

"**Nobu…"** he began, **"You need to forget about this… Or forget her."** This made Nobu's eyes widen and his eyes grew dark with anger.

"**What the fuck did you say?"** he said through gritted teeth. He grabbed his roommate's shirt and yanked them closer, if that was even possible. Their noses were brushing as he continued to speak. **"How could I forget something like this, someone like her! Hm!"** he snapped, spitting out every word as though it was venom. **"She was everything!"** he finished, drunkenly yelling at Shin. Shin blinked once then placed his treat on the counter on a sterol piece of paper before he looked back at Nobu who was breathing harshly through his nostrils. Shin wiped away Nobu's spit off his face before he suddenly moved.

He grabbed the back of Nobu's head, his fingers running through short, spiky, blond hair. His other hand had wrapped around Nobu's waist, trapping him between the counter and Shin's body, tilting his head and yanking Nobu's head towards him, closing the very short distance they had between them. Lips were pressed firmly on Nobu's. Nobu tensed up, his eyes almost bulging out of his head in complete and utter shock. Shin's eyes were closed as he kissed his roommate.

Nobu's breath came out in short heavy snorts from his nose. He swallowed as the kiss went for thirty seconds. Nobu stared at Shin, noticing little things about him that he hadn't noticed before, like how the chain that connected Shin's earring to his lip ring hanged and glinted in the dim light and how Shin's eye lashes were long and looked like they were craftily placed to look perfect resting upon his cheek. He was still completely shocked when Shin pulled away. Another thing that caught Nobu off guard was the sweet taste of watermelon lollipop that Shin had been sucking on moments before this had started. The kiss was innocent as far as not swapping spit, but the emotion that was behind the kiss was what really got to Nobu. He stood there as Shin straightened up.

"**That is one way."** He said in his normal soft toned of voice. Nobu blinked after he realized that his eyes were beginning to sting from not blinking. He swallowed again and twitched as he realized another thing. Shin was still so close and his hands were still in place. As Nobu got the courage to speak,

"**Ah~"** Shin leaned in again. This kiss was an open mouthed kiss, but held tenderness. Shin's lips moved against Nobu, he had no idea how to handle this situation. His mind was so foggy that he could not think to push Shin away. Even though he could quiet easily, Shin did not have a tight hold on him but it felt like it.

Nobu felt like his life was being sucked out with every second the kiss continued. His lungs began to burn. Shin pulled away again with an amused look in his eyes. Nobu was about to angrily ask him why was he looking at him like that but Shin beat him to it.

"**You baka, breath through your nose."** Nobu had not noticed that he was blushing until now. It was as though the kiss had caused his drunken state to dissipate.

"**Shut up Shi~"** a kiss cut him off and he found that he was blushing even more. He shifted finding out that was not such a good idea, he had forgotten that they were pressed together, Shin's legs were separating Nobu's. When he moved his legs, his leg rubbed against something that was hardening in Shin's pants. Nobu gasped and pulled away, but Shin pulled him back and kissed him more. This time the kiss was with the added muscle which slipped past Nobu's lips and skimmed over his teeth before rubbing against Nobu's tongue, electing a gasp from the blond haired male. Their bodies pressed firmly against each other, both of them felt the other's throbbing need through their clothing.

Two tongues tangled together as though they were in battle. Yet, Shin was the one who claimed Nobu's mouth in the end. Nobu groaned and whimpered lightly as Shin continued his domination, that arm around his waist seemed to elect goose-bumps with each little movement. Nobu squirmed. Shin pulled away, keeping their close proximity to each other, Shin turned both of them around and craftily moved them to the table that was not far from them. Nobu suddenly felt dread come over him when he felt the table edge bump the small of his back. He did not know how far Shin was going with this. And he feared that this may end their friendship. Would he be able to lose that when he has already lost Hachii? Then suddenly Shin was speaking, snapping Nobu out of his thoughts.

"**You're thinking about her again."** There was no question that Shin was asking, he knew by how Nobu was reacting. Shin turned and went to the counter, grabbed his lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. When he turned around and came back to Nobu, he had series.

Nobu flinched and was about to speak but Shin suddenly sat Nobu down. **"I told you, Nobu." **He looked up at Nobu as he knelt down, pushing Nobu's knee's apart. **"You need to forget."** Nobu stuttered but couldn't get anything out as Shin went after his pant buckle. **"And I told you, there are many ways to make you forget."** As he spoke, Nobu kept his eyes locked on Shin's nimble fingers, as he undone Nobu's pants button and pulled down the zipper. As Shin peeled aside the pants to expose Nobu's golden colored boxers. Nobu swallowed and went to cover himself.

"**What are you doi~"** Shin pulled Nobu's hands away.

"**Making you forget."** He said staring up at Nobu then leaned forward with his eyes still looking up at the other, his eyes were sharp and dark. Nobu felt his breath get stuck in his throat. He jolted and gasped as feeling something nudge his clothed crotch. He squirmed and let out a groan as he felt his member twitch, hardening more. He couldn't believe he was already getting this hard from getting kissed by a male, his roommate especially! Shin was good at this. Nobu nearly yelped when Shin rubbed his lips over the cloth that hid Nobu's almost hardened member.

Nobu shifted and whined as Shin nibbled lightly upon the clothed head. He then groaned as Shin licked the cloth wetting it causing Nobu to jerk his hips at the feeling.

"**Nnnh Sh-shin!"** he gasped suddenly plunging his hands in Shin's white hair. He didn't even realize that Shin had released his hands until now. With his hands threaded through the other's hair, he could now move. Shin tugged at Nobu's pants, Nobu uncontrollably lifting his hips for his pants to be lowered. Now Nobu was left with only his boxers on. The poor article of clothing would be tortured further.

Looking down Nobu felt his body become hotter at the way Shin was looking up at him. His lips were so very close to Nobu's still covered member. A shutter went down Nobu's spine. A smile played across Shin's face, baring his teeth. Nobu couldn't look anymore he through his head back up to not look at the erotic gleam in his roommate's face. Nobu had looked away so he wasn't prepared for what was to come next. Suddenly his body jerked violently at the feeling of teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh, even when it was covered it still sent a shockwave up his spine. He quivered and half cried out and whined as Shin gave an experimental wet lick to the underside of Nobu's length. Nobu's hands tried to wrench Shin's head away but Shin wouldn't have it. He continued to nuzzle, nip, tongue and mouth the clothed member, causing the frabric to become extremely wet and slightly uncomfortable expecially when Shin finally decided to pull away. The feeling of wet, cold cloth against his sensitive skin made Nobu's skin crawl with annoyance and agitation. Shin was watching every second of Nobu's reations he could tell that he would break down any moment and bed Shin to continue on. Shin's eyes fell upon the lively length that was straining against the confounds of Nob's boxers and even when the article of clothing was wet, Shin could tell the head was also adding to the wetness now. He could imagine it, flared and weeping for more attention. **"Shi-shin yo-you ba-**_**AAAH**_**!"** before Nobu could finish his sentence, Shin reached out and yanked down the boxers, not to gently either. The shock of icy cold air on his aching length was not satisfying one bit. However, the cold didn't seem to distinguish the lengths needy protests for more attention. It was erect to the fullest and was welcoming Shin to tease and torment it more if it caused an release then it seemed not to mind the tormenting taunts.

Shin licked his suddenly dry lips but he didn't taste what the length was offering, instead he reached out for his lollipop quickly, and plopped it back into his mouth. His tongue swirling around the sweat top before he pulled it out of his mouth again with a wet pop. The member gave a noticeable twitch making Shin look up and smirk when he met the wide worried eyes of Nobu who had a deep blush over his cheeks. Another smirk was on Shin's lips as he took Nobu in his hand, running his pointer finger against the vein and then putting the dripping lollipop to the weeping slit of Nobu's member which caused another cry to escape from Nobu's mouth. He was so close and it didn't help that Shin was fondling his jewels as well. Shin nudged Nobu with the lollipop before running it down the length then plopping it back into his mouth to wetten it again before it became sticky and uncomfortable always going back to the head to taunt and cause it to become almost a burning sensation instead of a pleasurable one. Nobu didn't notice this himself but his body was out of control after five minutes of this, several moans, groans, mewls and grunts were continuously falling from Nobu's mouth, drool was slipping from the corner of his mouth as tears began to fall from the intence feeling of pleasure building up until it actually started to hurt.

Shin had coated Nobu's length with a sweet layer of watermelon flavored lollipop. The flared head was aching and Shin could swear he could feel the heat coming off of it. So to finally give some relief, Shin finally took the length in his mouth with no warning. Nobu jerked violently at this nearly smacking his head against the wall behind him. The heat around his length was almost unbearable. Shin's mouth couldn't fit all of Nobu in his mouth so the rest was taken by his hand. He didn't give Nobu any time to ajust to the new feeling instead he sucked hard and pulled back his head and then instantly took Nobu back in his mouth. His tongue swirling around the length. His teeth grazed Nobu's flesh causing a reaction every time.

"**Aaaah! Shit Shi-Shin!"** Shin swallowed as he deep throated Nobu. He let out a response groan sending shockwaves down the length. Nobu tried to grab a hold of something but there was nothing to hold onto except for Shin's hair which he decided was better then nothing. His fingers yanked at Shin's spiky hair as his lip ring rubbed at the lengths head. The lollipop had somehow found its way back in Shin's hand after disappearing for a moment. Nobu hadn't realized that it had even left until he tensed up at the feeling of it nudging his rear. Slick the lollipop pushed easily within Nobu's unscratched virgin hole. His cheeks clenched around the treat but it didn't stop Shin he pushed it all the way in, till the only thing left was the stick. A finger rubbed around where the lollipop had disappeared.

Nobu clenched his teeth and lightly growled out,

"**Sh-shin ta-take it **_**out**_**!"** he pleaded. Shin tisked and pulled the treat half way out but then pushed it back in deeper. Nobu gasped and curled his toes at the feeling. Shin sucked harder as he mimicked what he had just done but went deeper each time. Wiggling it around he found what he was looking for when Nobu yelped and some pre-cum shot into his mouth. Shin groaned again as Nobu pulled his head closer to the length in his mouth forcing him to deep throat Nobu. Shin didn't mind at all, he swallowed, squeezing the weeping head over and over again as he continued to strike Nobu's prostate. Nobu was becoming weak in the knees with the pleasure spearing him over and over again in his body's core. His body rocked as he grew closer as the treat unforgivably jabbed and teased his sweet spot. His hips jerked uncontrollably, Nobu sagged somewhat and droop dripped from his chin to his chest. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his breath shallow and his eyes half mast, full of tears and lust. His body was covered in goose bumps and every time Shin sucked deeper and touched his prostate his body quivered.

Shin pulled back and then drew in Nobu repeating it, his teeth grabbed at the head and lightly scraped across it, and with that came another jerk of the hips and a small amount of pre-cum that Shin eagerly licked up.

"**Shi~n"** Nobu whined petheticly, he was rendered nearly speechless from all the pleasure. **"Plea~"** Shin pulled away to speak only to get a cry of desperation as the lollipop found its mark again.** "Nnnn!"**

"**What Nobu?"** he asked nuzzling the length, his lip ring teasing the length.

"**Ahah! Shi-N!"** Shin smirked knowing all that Nobu could say was his name now. The pleasure was intensifying and Shin could tell he wouldn't last long. He was actually pretty surprised that Nobu had lasted this long. His free hand went to Nobu's jewels, findling with them, squeezing and tugging them lightly. Nobu gasped loudly as he thrusted into Shin's mouth, but Shin being more experienced knew how to handle the thrusting, even when he didn't have a hand to stop Nobu's hips. He pulled enough away and then sucked harshly upon the head until Nobu body tensed again and then wildly began to jerk as the treat jabbed at his prostate, Shin's first hand was at his jewels and his teeth scrapping at the head. Shin took the length into his mouth just as Nobu through his head back and screamed his released, his entire body rocking violently, shaking. Hot liquid filled Shin's mouth, he sucked everything up and swallowed smiling when he finally pulled away. He pulled the treat from Nobu's entrance causing Nobu to fall to his knees finally. His body quivering and his breath still out of control.

Shin licked his lips and stood up. And without saying a word, he walked into his and Nobu's shared room and closed the door. Leaving Nobu to think things through and as he got over his high his hand went to his mouth as the shock of what had just happened came crashing down upon him. He had just come to his best friend's teasing. And the most horrifying part of it was the fact that he couldn't actually think about Nana right now even if he tried all that came to him was the image of Shin, Shin sucking him, Shin kissing him, Shin fondling him, Shin smirking at him. And all those words that he said were pushing everything else out. Nobu broke down sobbing louder then before. But Shin's plan had worked out, he wanted Nobu to forget Nana. And he had, cause now all Nobu could think about was Shin now.

-Author-

**Kitten:** _I watched Nana with my roommate and my friend who had brought the live action to our room one day and we watched it. And the entire time we were pairing the couples up and one of the pairings were ShinXNobu. Which worked completely so I came up with this story. So by now, I've watched the anime too. This isn't just a one shot this will have a second shot but I am wondering if it should have a third shot… Up to you views, please tell me how you liked it!_


End file.
